Who I Was Meant to Be
by NotTwilight2012
Summary: After the war, Hermione expects life to just fall into place and for everyone to get their happy ending. However, her happy ending turns out to be a different Weasley then she was expecting. The problem is that particular Weasley is the young Ginny who has found her happy ending with none other than Hermione's best friend Harry Potter. What's Hermione supposed to do now?
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter is dead. . ._

The words echoed loudly in Hermione's ears. She could feel her knees begin to buckle, but she stood tall. All she wanted to do was fall to the ground and scream until her voice was too weak to rise above a whisper. She had let her best friend march off to his certain death, and here was his lifeless body nestled into Hagrid's oversized arms. Even with the evidence laid out so plainly in front of her, Hermione could not let herself believe that The Boy Who Lived was now the exact opposite.

Emotions were overcoming her. She could not hear anything over the blood roaring in her ears as her heart beat at an unhealthy pace. The world felt like it was going to crumble around her. Voldemort was standing triumphantly before them, a smirk across his face directed pointedly at Ron and Hermione who stood at the front of the pack of witches and wizards that were there to stand against the Death Eaters. Hermione could sense the defeat rushing over the crowd of people that had stood behind Harry in battle mere hours before. He was their only beacon of hope in this dark time, and now, he was gone. Hermione would not have been surprised if the whole lot of them dropped their wands and surrendered to Voldemort right there. She had half a mind to do so herself. She was tired, and her best friend was dead.

That is when a sound finally registered in her ears. It was the sound of a girl crying out in immense pain. Hermione turned her head slightly to see Ginny fighting against the hold her brother George had on her as she flailed around trying to get to Harry. Ginny's screams of agony caused new feelings to rise up within Hermione, and she could feel her blood start to boil. Too many people in this crowd were suffering the pain of losing someone they loved dearly. She herself had seen the bodies of too many people she cared for strewn throughout the Great Hall and now Harry. No, surrender was not an option. Voldemort deserved to pay.

Before Hermione even knew what was happening, Neville had rushed forward in an attempt to attack Nagini. This provided enough distraction for Voldemort and the Death Eaters that no one noticed that Harry's body had disappeared. Hermione, however, was unable to remove her eyes from the spot Harry lay and saw him pull the invisibility cloak over himself. Harry Potter was alive. Hope soared through Hermione's bones. She did not know where Harry went, but she knew he was alive. That is all she need. That was all anyone needed. Once everyone noticed the absence of The Chosen One's corpse, a roar of anger emanated from the crowd of Death Eaters and a cheer of triumph came from the people of Hogwarts. Then, they were dueling their hearts out against the Death Eaters, once again, with more courage than Hermione believed any of them knew they had.

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna found themselves dueling up against the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange. The three were struggling to hold out against the mad woman, who even after being held in Azkaban for fourteen years did not seem to have lost a single step. Bellatrix was effortlessly deflecting everything the girls threw at her and was quick to retaliate with curses of her own. Hermione could have sworn her heart stopped beating when she saw the green light of the killing curse whiz toward Ginny and just about collapsed from relief when it narrowly missed her head.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" Hermione heard screeched from over her right shoulder, as Mrs. Weasley barreled onto the scene and took up the battle with Bellatrix.

Hermione took this reprieve as a chance to run over and check on Ginny. "Are you okay?!" she shouted over the noise of the battle as she threw her arms around the youngest Weasley.

"I'm fine, Hermione," Ginny replied gently into Hermione's ear as she briefly returned the hug.

Hermione pulled back and looked into Ginny's eyes. It lasted for a fraction of a second, but in that moment, Hermione felt safety and comfort beyond belief. In that moment, it hit Hermione just how beautiful of a woman Ginny had become. Hermione knew in that moment as well that there was not any way that they would lose this war. No darkness or evil would ever be able to dull a shine like the one in Ginny Weasley's eyes. As long as Ginny was in the world, Hermione knew that evil could never outweigh that amount of good. The efforts of the dark were hopeless. With that, Hermione returned to battle, and the rest became a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

After the battle, Hermione could feel her adrenaline fade almost instantly. Her body was bent on crashing, but she knew she had to hold off on that for a bit longer. Everyone was gathered back in the Great Hall, not in celebration but in mourning, as the bodies of their loved ones still littered the ground. Hermione made her way to where Fred's body lay. Harry and the entire Weasley family stood around it in silence save for the occasional sob.

Hermione moved to where she was standing next to Ron. She felt as though it were her job to comfort him. The two had shared a kiss in the heat of the battle, and Hermione did not know where this left them, but in any case, he was still her best friend. He needed her. She slipped her hand in his, and he looked at her for the first time, realizing she was there.

Suddenly, Ron's whole demeanor changed. He dropped Hermione's hand and wrapped his long arms around her, pulling her close to him. Hermione tried to let herself melt into his chest, expecting to feel warmth and comfort. Instead, all she felt was emptiness, which she chalked up to sheer exhaustion. He put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up toward his. He lowered his mouth to hers, and she let him kiss her. It was soft and sweet. There was not the same neediness as their first kiss, since neither of them was expecting to die anytime soon. Maybe that was the reason that for Hermione the kiss felt foreign and unwelcome.

As Ron returned them to their original embrace, Hermione could see that Harry was comforting Ginny in much the same way. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her as if in a promise that he would protect her now and forever. Ginny seemed to be enjoying the comforting embrace much more than Hermione was enjoying Ron's. Ginny's eyes were closed, and she seemed to be very much at peace in Harry's arms. When Ginny leaned her head back and Harry rested his forehead against hers, Hermione felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. Why couldn't she feel that way with Ron? Wasn't this what she had been wanting for years?

That night Harry and Hermione returned to the Burrow with the remaining Weasleys. After a quiet dinner, everyone was more than ready to turn in for the night, maybe even the entire week. Hermione was surprised she was able to make it up the stairs to Ginny's bedroom, but only slightly since Ron had been attached to her side since the battle had ended and was there to help her up every step, even though his bedroom was a floor below. They stood silently in front of the door as Hermione waited for him to bid her goodnight.

More than a few seconds passed, and Hermione was growing impatient as she could hear the tiny roll-away bed on the other side of the door calling her name. She placed a hand on his arm and awkwardly rubbed it, in an attempt at a caress, "Goodnight, Ron. I'll see you for breakfast in the morning."

She turned to open the door, but Ron placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her back to face him. He then placed a hand on either side of her face a planted a firm kiss on her lips, "Goodnight, Hermione," he gave her a goofy smile and turned to go downstairs to his room. Hermione had the urge to wipe the kiss off her mouth but shoved that thought aside as she turned to walk into Ginny's bedroom. The only thing she really had energy for was crawling into bed and sleeping for as long as humanly possible.

When Hermione entered the room, Ginny was already in there. She was sitting on the edge of her bed with a solemn look on her face. It did not appear that she even noticed Hermione had entered the room. "Ginny?" Hermione said gently as she shut the door behind her.

Whatever stupor Ginny was in, Hermione's voice managed to snap her out of it. She shook her head lightly and looked up to smile weakly at Hermione. Ginny's exhaustion was obvious from the look on her face. It was the same look everyone seemed to have tonight. It was to be expected after the day they had. Hell, it was to be expected after the past few years they had. There was something else in Ginny's eyes, though, something that made Hermione move to sit next to her on the bed.

Hermione placed a comforting hand on Ginny's plaid pajama clad leg, "Are you okay?" Ginny let out a breathy laugh, and Hermione's heart sank. How could she be so stupid? "I'm sorry. That was a very ignorant question. Of course you're not okay. None of us are."

She went to remove her hand, but before she could, Ginny laid her hand on top of Hermione's and began caressing the back of it with her thumb. To Hermione's surprise, she could feel her pulse quicken and her cheeks were burning from the blush creeping into them. She quickly lowered her head as to not let on the affect Ginny's touch was having on her right then.

"It wasn't ignorant, Hermione," Ginny said. "Nothing that ever comes out of your mouth could ever be. Thank you for your concern. You're a good friend," she gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze and then removed it from atop the muggle-born's before moving to lie back in the bed.

Hermione was about to move to her side of the room when Ginny spoke to her, "It's crazy. I am so tired that I'm sure I could sleep for a whole month and still be exhausted, but I'm afraid to go to sleep," she looked Hermione in the eyes, a desperate fear creeping out from behind the sky blue, "I'm afraid of the nightmares."

"Well," Hermione said as she positioned herself to lie next to Ginny, "I'll lie here with you for as long as you need."

"You don't have to do that, Hermione. You must be equally if not more exhausted than I am."

Hermione turned her head to the side, "Don't be silly. I've survived a good many sleepless nights these past few months while looking after my friends. What's one more?"

Ginny smiled before resuming staring at the ceiling, "So, what's going on with you and Ron?"

Hermione could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks once again. She did a quick non-verbal spell to turn out the lights. If she was going to continue to blush like this throughout the night, she was not about to let Ginny witness it.

"I'm not really sure," Hermione replied. "We kissed during the battle, and it all seemed very romantic at the time, but then again, I was sure I was going to die. After all of that, the rest just seems sort of anti-climactic." Hermione thought for a second, "I know I should be happy that Ron and I have finally gotten to where we can give this a chance, but now that I'm here, I feel as though the relationship could never live up to the chase."

Ginny laughed. It was the sweetest sound Hermione had ever heard. "I was always surprised that a girl like you could ever find an interest in my brother. You're so brilliant, and he's just so thick." There it was, again, that burning sensation in Hermione's cheeks. What was going on with her this evening?

"What about you and Harry?" Hermione asked, finding she was a little bit nervous about the answer.

Ginny sighed heavily, "In muggle studies, we learn all about their soldiers and their wars. I remember reading that when a soldier returns home after being deployed to a battle zone they often return a different person than when they left. It's like the war changes them, hardens them."

"I believe it's called 'post-traumatic stress disorder,'" said Hermione, unable to resist sharing a piece of knowledge.

"Yes, that sounds familiar," replied Ginny. "I was a little worried that that is what would happen to Harry. How could he not be affected by what has happened? His whole life has been one big war, and now that it's over, what becomes of the Harry that we know and love?"

It occurred to Hermione that she never really thought that far ahead. She never thought about how the war ending would affect the people involved. Part of her just assumed that they would all go back to living their lives, but this time, without the threat of Voldemort constantly looming over them. She knew now that that was extremely naïve. Too much had been lost and so much damaged had been done, especially to the people within the walls of the Burrow.

Ginny interrupted her thoughts by saying, "But he seems fine, at least, as fine as anyone could be in this situation. He appears to have more hope for the future than I have ever seen him have. He seems excited, even."

"I guess he just feels relieved," Hermione stated. "The weight of the entire wizarding world has been on his shoulders for years now, and it has all of a sudden been lifted. I don't know that Harry even imagined he'd have a future. Now, I think he sees the prospect of living a normal life. I can imagine that would feel very exciting for him."

"I believe your right, Hermione," Ginny said as she tilted her head to the side. She smiled briefly at Hermione, "as usual," she winked, and Hermione was sure that her face was going to explode from the heat burning in her cheeks. "I was a bit worried that he would lose his sense of purpose, but it would appear that he has gained a new one. I only hope that it isn't some temporary post-war delirium. I don't want to lose him."

Hermione frowned for reasons she could not put a finger on. Ginny really loved Harry. It was a selfless love, too. Her care and concern for Harry's well-being was enough to warm even a Death Eater's heart. Hermione could not help but feel a little jealous. The only issue was that she could not figure out if she was jealous of Ginny. . .or if she was jealous of Harry.

Hermione shook her head lightly, trying to will away those kinds of thoughts. It was then that Ginny leaned over and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione's whole body tensed up and her breath hitched. _What the hell is my problem?_ Hermione thought. She and Ginny had been close for many years. It was inevitable since they were forced to share a room for many summers. She was the only girl Hermione had ever truly been friends with, as for most of her life, Hermione never really could figure out how to act around other girls. She always felt different around them, shy and flustered. She had always felt comfortable with Ginny, however. The two had been like sisters. Right in that instant, though, Ginny's touch could not have felt less sisterly. The simple act of Ginny laying her head on Hermione's shoulder had Hermione's heart fluttering, and her stomach was doing Olympic sized somersaults. For the life of her, Hermione could not figure out why.

Hermione looked down to find that Ginny was fast asleep. Hermione smiled before gently slipping off the bed, being as careful as she could not to disturb Ginny. She moved to the other side of the room to the bed that Mrs. Weasley made up for her whenever she came to visit. She crawled beneath the covers and almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, Hermione fell into a deep dream-less sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed since the war ended. Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys had attended more funerals than one human being should ever have to in a life time, much less in such a short time span. Now, though, everyone was starting to fall back into the routine of normal life. Ginny and Harry were working to forward their newly rekindled romance, George had immersed himself into his work at the joke shop, Mr. Weasley was aiding in rebuilding the ministry, and Mrs. Weasley was doing her best to support everyone in their efforts.

As for Ron and Hermione, things were as awkward as ever. Ron was doing his best to reignite the spark they had felt during their first kiss, but as much as she wanted to, Hermione just was not feeling it. She came up with every excuse she could to thwart his advances. When he tried to kiss her, she would turn her head and fake a cough, forcing his lips to her cheek. When he tried to hold her hand, she would move to pick up an object she had no real interest in. When he would pull her to him in a tight hug, everything about it felt wrong to Hermione. His cologne was always too strong, his body was hard and uncomfortable to be pressed against, and the stubble on his face was scratchy and irritating when pressed against her cheek.

Hermione did not know how to tell Ron that she just wanted to go back to being just friends, especially since he seemed so happy and oblivious with the way things were. He really was doing everything right, and he was being so sweet. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, but she just did not feel the same way about him that he felt about her. It would not be fair to keep leading Ron on.

Hermione knew she had to end things with Ron before she left in a few days to go find her parents. Before leaving to find the horcruxes with Harry and Ron, Hermione had erased her parent's memory and sent them to Australia. They had no knowledge that they had ever even had a daughter. It was Hermione's effort to protect them, so that Death Eaters would not seek them out and torture them in order to find out Hermione's where-abouts. Now, that the war was over, and the threat was gone, Hermione knew she needed to find her mom and dad and restore their memories. She could not in good conscience leave Ron with hopes that she would return and run gallivanting into his arms.

The morning of the day before she left, Hermione pulled Ron aside after breakfast. She took him out back so that they could talk in private.

"What's up?" Ron asked casually as he looped an arm around her shoulders as they walked across the grass.

Hermione stopped and turned toward Ron, shrugging his arm off her shoulder, "We really need to talk about us, about where our relationship is going."

Ron smiled and placed a hand on either side of Hermione's face, "Good. I've wanted to talk to you for some time now."

"No, Ron—"

"Hermione, I would really like it if we made this officially. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione choked on the words she was about to say. Why was he making this so much harder for her? Now, she had to reject him in a way that would hurt much worse than she originally intended.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out in a frustrated sigh, "Ron, I think I'm gay."

Hermione reached a hand up to clutch her mouth. What had she just said? The words came out of her mouth before she even realized what she was saying. She certainly had not intended to say it. She did not even know where the words came from. However, it did not entirely come as a surprise to Hermione. The thought had been creeping its way to the forefront of her brain for some time now. It would explain why she always felt different around other girls and why everything about being with Ron had felt awkward and uncomfortable. Still, she had not intended to go blurting out her deepest secret to the boy she was trying to break up with.

Ron smile faltered and he dropped his hands from Hermione's face, "Excuse me? Did you just say that you 'think you might be gay'?"

Hermione's hand was still clutched over her mouth. A lump was growing in her throat, and she could feel tears start to burn in her eyes. She shook her head vehemently and turned on the spot. With a pop, Hermione disapparated.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione appeared in front of her parent's house, tears streaming down her face. She had not planned on coming here. It was just the only other place she really had to go. She could not have stayed at the Burrow. She knew Ron would go running into the house to tell everyone what had just happened, and Hermione was not ready to face that. She had no idea how everyone was going to react. She needed to take time to figure it all out before she faced the barrage of questions that would be thrown at her. Hermione felt that the best place to do that would be here with her family.

Not even bothering to wipe the tears from her face, Hermione stood in front of the door with her wand tucked away in the pocket of her jumper. One hand on the wand, Hermione knocked. In a matter of seconds, Mrs. Granger opened the door and stared confusedly at Hermione's tear stained face.

"Honey?" she called, her eyes not leaving Hermione. "There's a crying young lady at our door."

Hermione remained silent as Mr. Granger appeared in the doorway next to his wife. He stared blankly at Hermione, "Do you need to use the telephone or something, sweetheart?"

Hermione did not answer his question. She simply raised her wand at the couple and said the spell that would return their memories. Her mother and father's pupil's dilated heavily, and then they both squeezed them shut and shook their heads as if they were trying to clear them of fog. They both looked up at her standing there in the doorway, and Hermione could see the recognition dawn across their faces.

"Oh, Hermione," her mother said before both of her parents pulled her into a tight hug. With that, Hermione broke down and began to sob in her parent's arms like a child.

When Hermione was able to get her tears under control, she explained to her parents how they had ended up in Australia with no memory of her whatsoever. Hermione could tell her mom and dad were frustrated with her, but it appeared they understood Hermione's reasoning. She spent a majority of the day going over the events of the past year. Her parents seemed horrified at the thought of their only daughter going through such an ordeal, especially while they were absent of the knowledge that they even had a daughter.

Presently, they were all sitting around the Granger's dining room table, sipping at cups of hot tea. Hermione's parents sat across from her, Hermione's mother looking pensive as she swirled the tea around in her cup, "Hermione, dear, that does not explain why you showed up this morning crying. They did not appear to be happy 'I haven't seen or contacted my parents in nearly a year' type tears."

Hermione lowered her head so that she was staring at her lap. Her mother had always been able to see right through her. Hermione considered lying, but she knew whatever she came up with, Mrs. Granger would know instantly that she was not being honest. She took a deep breath and let it out, "I hadn't intended to come until tomorrow, but something happened, and I couldn't think of anywhere else to turn."

Mr. Granger reached across the table and laid a hand atop Hermione's, "What is it, dear? What happened?"

Hermione explained what had been going on with Ron. How unnatural it felt attempting to be a girlfriend to him, how uncomfortable she was with any of his affection, "and I don't think it has anything to do with Ron personally. He really has been very sweet. I don't think I could ask for a better boyfriend. I just don't think I want a boyfriend at all. I'm afraid I don't like boys, and I let that slip to Ron this morning without really meaning to. I panicked."

Hermione continued to stare into her lap as her parents sat there silently contemplating Hermione's confession. She looked up to see that they were both smiling affectionately at her, "What?" she asked.

"We were wondering when you may come to that conclusion," her mother said with a small laugh.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Wait, what? What are you saying? You mean, you knew?"

Mr. Granger chuckled, "Darling, we're your parents. Of course we knew. That brain of yours didn't come from nowhere."

"You were always so shy around other girls when you were younger. You never really knew how to talk to them. Other little girls were so open with each other, always hugging and being playful. You'd blush anytime a situation like that came about," her mother told her.

"You used to make me let you give out the toys to the little girls in my office. You never seemed interested in any of the boys," her father added. "Not to mention, when you started spending time with the Weasleys, you would go on and on about their daughter."

_Ginny_, Hermione thought and her heart fluttered. Hermione had guessed she had been throwing her affections at the wrong Weasley child for some time now. Her crush on Ginny may only recently be coming to the forefront of her mind, but it had been bubbling up for a good while. Who could blame her? Ginny was anything a guy or girl could ever want. She was smart, brave, strong, beautiful, athletic, and such a sweet, genuine person. Harry was the luckiest person in the world to be able to call her his.

"Well, how come you've never said anything?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh goodness," Mrs. Granger giggled, "it wouldn't have been our place to come to that decision for you. It's something you had to realize on your own, honey."

Mr. Granger gave his daughter a smile and a slight squeeze of her hand, "Just know that we love and accept everything that you are, be it a powerful, brilliant, witch or a lady loving lesbian."

Hermione could not help but laugh. She was happy that she did not have anything to fear when it came to her parents. That should not have surprised her. They had always been a very open-minded family. However, it did not ease her worry when it came to the family of people she left behind at the Burrow. Were they talking about her right now? Were they disgusted with her? Angry? What would Ginny be thinking? They had shared a room so many times. Would Ginny be repulsed by her?

Her father sensed her concern and gave her hand another gentle squeeze, "I'm sure your friends feel the same way."

Hermione did not feel as confident. Over the next couple of days, all Hermione could do was obsess over what everyone back at the Burrow would be thinking about her. She tried to push her concerns away, so she could enjoy the time she had with her parents, but the worries just kept resurfacing.

One afternoon a few days into Hermione's visit, a tiny owl was tapping at her parent's living room window. Hermione instantly recognized it to be Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon. He handed her a letter and Hermione have his head a little pat in gratitude. Pig stayed stationary on the windowsill. He was either tired from the long trek from London or he had been instructed to wait for a reply.

Hermione looked down at the envelope. From the barely legible handwriting on the front, she knew the letter must be from Harry. She knew she should open, especially if that is what Pig was waiting for. After a long pause, Hermione flipped the letter over and opened it up.

_Hermione,_

_How are you? We're all really worried. Ron told us what happened in the back yard. He said that you were confused? He didn't say about what exactly, but he told us that you were in quite a state when you disaparated. He's been moping around the house since you left. Ginny's been in a right mood as well. We all miss you. Whatever it is, Hermione, we're here for you, no matter what. I can only assume that you're with your parents, but please, come home soon._

_Always,_

_Harry_

Hermione sighed. So Ron had not actually told them what she said. He probably assumed that she was just confused and had left to clear her head. Hermione imagined that Ron thought she would come back straight and ready for a fresh start with him. That boy never did listen to a word she said.

Hermione took out a piece of parchment and scrawled quickly,_ I'm fine. There's no need for anyone to worry. I'll be back in a couple of days._ She sealed up the letter and attached it to Pig's leg. He gave her a small hoot before taking off.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione spent the remainder of her visit with her parents trying not to think of anything other than spending as much time with them as possible. Her parents had taken her shopping when she first got there, since she had left the Burrow in such a hurry, she did not have as much as a toothbrush. In addition to that, they had been all over the place visiting museums and sight-seeing. Australia was a rather beautiful place, which is why Hermione was not surprised when her parents told her they had decided to stay there rather than move back to London now that they had their memories back, and it was safe. With Hermione being a witch, it meant that she really could visit them any time. The distance would not do much to dampen their relationship.

Hermione knew that she could only avoid going back home for so long, though. On the afternoon of her eighth day with her parents, she decided it was time to quit putting it off. The nerves were bubbling up in her stomach as she said goodbye to her parents.

"I promise I'll come see you very soon," Hermione said as she hugged her mother.

Mrs. Granger squeezed her tightly, "You better. We still have a lot to catch up on. Going a whole year without knowing I had you to miss has kind of got it all hitting me at once."

Hermione giggled as she moved to hug her father, "Don't worry about your friends, sweetheart. They love you no matter what. They'll come around even if it takes them a bit of time," he said as he patted her lightly on the back.

She pulled back and gave him a weak smile, "I hope you're right, Dad." Hermione stepped away from her parents and gave them a wave before disappearing with a loud pop. Instantly, she found herself standing in front of the Weasley home. She could feel the bile creeping up in her throat. She could not recall ever feeling this nervous about anything in her entire life, and that was saying something. With a heavy sigh, Hermione pushed open the door and stepped inside.

There was ruckus coming from the kitchen that Hermione could hear as she made her way into the house. Hermione realized with the time difference, the Weasleys and Harry were probably just sitting down for breakfast. She walked through the threshold of the kitchen. Harry was the first person to notice her. He elbowed Ron who was too busy inhaling a biscuit to notice her. All eyes were on Hermione, then, and silence rang through the air.

That was until Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, "Hermione, dear, do please join us."

"Yes, yes," Mrs. Weasley said as she jumped up from her chair, "I'll make you a plate."

"Oh no, thank you. I ate already," Hermione replied as she took the empty seat next to Ginny across from Ron. She avoided looking at either of them.

"No matter. I'll just make you some tea," Hermione knew better than to try to refuse Mrs. Weasley and accepted the cup of hot tea that was offered to her.

After some grilling about how Hermione's visit with her parents went and what Australia had been like, the family went back to eating. Ron, however, was just staring at her from across the table. She could feel his eyes burrowing into her as she stared down into her tea cup. She looked up to see that he was looking at her as if he was trying to figure out if something about her had changed. It was like he was expecting her to sprout a flannel shirt and for her hair to fall out into a buzz cut or something.

"Can we talk?" Ron finally asked, standing up from his spot at the table. She followed him into the living room, briefly catching Ginny's eye for the first time before turning the corner. The younger girl had looked hurt and confused.

"Look, Ron, I'm sorry about what happened in the backyard. I shouldn't have disappeared like that. It was rather rude and inconsiderate of me," she said as they came to a stop in the middle of the room.

Ron fidgeted with the front of his jeans for a second before looking up at her and smiling, "It's okay, Hermione. I understand."

"You do?"

He took a step closer to her, reaching up to brush a hair out of her face, "Of course. Things between us have been very confusing. We were good friends for such a long time, which made the transition to more than that a bit difficult. I could see why you'd make up some ridiculous story about maybe being gay to fend me off while you figured it out."

Hermione jerked back from Ron, disgusted, "You ignorant prat. I _am_ gay. I just hadn't intended to let it slip out in the backyard that day. What I had _wanted_ to tell you was that I don't see you as anything more than a friend. You're more like a brother really, and I have no interest in pursuing a relationship with you beyond that."

"You're joking, right?" Ron said. Hermione could sense his temper rising, "You're not a lesbian, Hermione. Look at you."

She huffed and crossed her arms, "What exactly does a lesbian look like, Ronald."

"Not like you!" he ran his hand through his nappy hair, "What was it, then? Was it me? Was I a terrible kisser or something? Couldn't have been so bad as to turn you off of men."

"Don't be stupid," Hermione said to him. She was beginning to lose her patience with him, "it has nothing to do with you. I knew you would take this personally. I'm gay because I like girls. It really is that simple."

Ron did not say anything else. He simply turned on his heels and stormed out of the house. Hermione stared after him, but she knew better than to follow. Ron was always losing his temper and storming off. It was his childish way of dealing with things.

"What happened?" Hermione started and turned around to see that Harry and Ginny were standing in the doorway, staring at her.

Her heart was racing and she could feel the heat rising in her face, "How much of that did you hear?"

Harry shrugged, "Not much really. We heard Ron raise his voice. By the time we turned the corner, though, he was slamming the door."

Hermione rubbed her forehead and sat down on the couch closest to her. "I have to tell you both something," she said to them, gesturing for them to sit down on the sofa across from her.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Ginny asked nervously as she and Harry sat.

"Good heavens, no. It's nothing like that," Hermione giggled, and she could see that they were both relieved. Has that what they had been thinking the whole time she was gone? She let out a deep breath, "Actually, I'm gay."

Neither one of them said anything. They just stared at her. Harry looked dumbfounded and Ginny's eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. Hermione guessed not everyone had been tuned into the situation as her parents had been. These two appeared to be genuinely shocked at Hermione's news.

"You said gay, right?" Harry finally said, "As in, you're a lesbian?"

"Yes."

"Wow, didn't see that coming," Harry stated as he leaned into the back of the couch.

Ginny still sat there speechless, but now she was just staring at the floor. She would not look up at Hermione as she got up and walked up the stairs without a word. Hermione stood up to go after her, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Don't. She'll be okay," he put a comforting arm around her. "It's a lot to process, but we all love you. That won't change."

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, and they both fell back on the couch, "What if she hates me?"

Harry gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "Of course she doesn't hate you, Hermione. She's been worried sick about you since she left. It seemed like she was coming up with a new theory every day as to what might have been wrong. Though, I'm sure it didn't cross her mind that it might be this."

"That doesn't explain why she walked off without out a word," Hermione said. She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"My guess is she feels betrayed."

Hermione pulled away from Harry and looked at him, confused, "What?"

He shrugged, "I can understand why you wouldn't talk to me about something like this. Even though I'm your best friend, I'm still a boy. Ginny probably feels that you should've trusted her enough to talk to her about something like this. You two share so much. Now, she probably feels like she doesn't know you at all."

The tears started to fall from Hermione's cheeks as she burrowed herself back into Harry's shoulder. It had never crossed her mind that Ginny might feel that way about her confession. Harry had always been much more insightful that way. It made sense, though. Hermione and Ginny shared everything. Ginny welcomed Hermione into her home and her personal space, trusted Hermione with her deepest secrets, and now she felt that Hermione couldn't show her that same courtesy. But what Ginny did not know was that their friendship was the very reason that Hermione was afraid to confide in her.


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry and Hermione were the only ones to join Mrs. Weasley for lunch, she assumed it was Ginny and Ron that had a row. Harry offered to go search for Ron since it was lunch time after all, and Ron would just have another fit if he missed his mother's pot pies. Hermione offered to take a plate of food up to Ginny in her room.

As Hermione ascended the stairs, her heart dropped down into her stomach. She had no clue what she was going to say to Ginny. How could she explain without expressing to Ginny how she felt? Hermione reached the door and took a deep breath. She lightly knocked on the door but was not surprised when there was no response. She opened the door to find Ginny sitting on her bed playing with her pigmy puff Arnold. Hermione walked over and sat the plate of food on Ginny's bedside table. Ginny would not even look up at her.

"Ginny?" she continued to stare down at Arnold on her bed. "Look, I don't quite know what you're thinking right now, so I'm not sure what to say. Harry suggested that you might feel betrayed because I didn't talk to you sooner, and if that is what is going on here, I'm very sorry," Hermione sighed and began to fidget with the front of her jeans. "I only just came to this realization myself. I hadn't even meant to tell Ron. It just slipped out, and I panicked. You would've been the first person I would have told if I had intended to tell anyone."

Ginny looked up and regarded Hermione for the first time since she walked in the room. Her expression was unreadable. Hermione could not tell if she was calming down or about to explode. Ginny just sighed and picked Arnold up off the bed. She put him in his tiny cage on her bedside table and then pulled her knees up to her chest. Hermione sat down in front of her and went to place a hand on her knee but thought better of it.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I just—" she stopped and took a deep breath. "I don't want you to feel that I think of you any differently. You're my best friend. That would never change. I just don't understand how I couldn't have known. We've practically lived together for years, and I hadn't the slightest clue."

Hermione let out a breathy laugh, "To be honest, I didn't really have a clue, either. I guess I kind of knew I wasn't interested in boys, but I thought that boiled down to being more interested in books."

Ginny tilted her head sideways and raised an eyebrow at Hermione, "Well, what made you realize you were interested in girls?"

Hermione's face began to burn, and she knew her cheeks were bright red. She could not tell Ginny that she was in fact the reason that Hermione knew she fancied women. Hermione attempted to stutter out a response, but she could not seem to form coherent words.

"Do you like someone at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, eyebrow still raised.

"Uhm, well, no not really," Hermione wiped her now sweaty palms off on her jeans. "I'm not really interested in anyone in particular."

Ginny scooted closer to Hermione and moved so she was sitting cross legged on the bed, "Then, how do you know?" Hermione did not know if she was imagining things when Ginny began to lean in closer to her, but a loud knock at the door scared them back to their original position of Ginny sitting on the bed and Hermione standing beside it.

Harry poked his head in the door, "Sorry to interrupt. I found Ron. He's downstairs inhaling his lunch. I'm afraid he isn't done being a total git, yet," he gave Hermione a sympathetic look and excused himself, leaving Hermione alone with Ginny once again.

Hermione's heart was racing and her breathing felt shallow. She was afraid to look down at Ginny. Hermione was sure that her expression would give away everything that she was feeling. She was almost certain that Ginny's body language indicated she was leaning in for a kiss, though. However, she was convincing herself that her feelings were clouding her judgment.

Ginny shifted on the bed and stood up next to Hermione. She was dangerously close to Hermione now, and Hermione quickly became aware that she was no longer breathing, "I'm going to go for a ride on my broom. I'll see you later," Ginny's eyes darted down to Hermione's lips and back up to her eyes. She gave Hermione a coy smile and turned and walked out of the room. Hermione let out the breath she had been holding. This girl was going to be the death of her.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and that this one is so short. I'm still trying to make up my mind about the direction I want to take. I don't want to rush things. I'll try to update again soon and give you a little bit of Hermione/Ginny action. Thanks for reading! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

As Hermione lay in the darkness of the room she shared with Ginny, she could hear the younger girl's even breaths from across the room. Ginny was asleep, leaving Hermione to reflect on the events of the day. Her evening had not been any less complicated and strange than the rest of her day.

Everyone came together for dinner, but there was an awkwardness hanging over them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tried their best to keep a conversation going, but their efforts were futile. Ron simply hung his head over his dinner plate, only ever grunting in reply to either of his parents. Harry did what he could to make everything seem normal, but it was much like trying to climb a rope that had been greased with thick oil. Ginny seemed to be in her own little world. She would keep up with the conversation at the table, but something was distracting her. When Hermione braved a glance at the girl from across the table, she could see a mischievous look on her face. That is when she felt Ginny's foot caressing its way up and down Hermione's bare shins. Hermione had choked on the bit of food that she had been eating.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Hermione looked up at Ginny, whose mischievous look had reached her eyes.

Ginny's foot had disappeared, which allowed Hermione to form a coherent thought. However, she could feel the burning of the now frequently visiting blush in her cheeks, "Yes, I'm fine. Swallowed a bit prematurely, I'm afraid. All good." Harry snorted and Ginny thwaped him on the arm.

After dinner, the children all excused themselves to the back yard. The sun was beginning to set, but there was still enough light for the four of them to see each other clearly. Silence hung in the air. Ron was staring at his feet, digging the toe of his sneaker in the dirt below it. Harry and Ginny were giving Hermione an expectant look. What was she was supposed to say? Ron was as thick headed as they came. He had not spoken a word to her since he had gotten back to the house. He had spent most of the afternoon holed up in his room, only coming out when his mom called him to dinner.

Hermione sighed, "Ron, I know you're upset, but this really has nothing to do with you. Quite frankly, I feel you're being a bit childish." Harry winced. Hermione knew she was probably going about this the wrong way, but she was sick of everyone always coddling Ron. If people kept treating him like a spoiled toddler, he would keep acting like one.

"Oh, really?!" Ron shouted, his head shooting upward so he could glare daggers at Hermione. "It has nothing to do with me? My girlfriend tells me she's a dyke, and it's got nothing to do with me? Of course! How could I be so bloody daft?"

"Come on, Ron," Harry said as he took hold of the arm that Ginny was using to reach for her wand. "You can't be angry with Hermione for being honest with you. She wasn't doing it to hurt you, mate."

Ron wheeled on Harry and Ginny, "What, you two are just okay with this? What about you Ginny? You've been sharing a room with her for years. She's probably watched you change a thousand times, fantasizing about getting her filthy, dyke hands on you.," he turned his head and gave Hermione a look of disgust, then turned back to the other two. "You're okay with that?"

Hermione's stomach began to turn with sickness. Tears were burning her eyes, threatening to spill out at any moment. She could not bear to look at Ginny and Harry, fearing that she might see the same look of disgust in their eyes that she had seen in Ron's. Hermione heard a grunt, and then Ron was sprawled out on the ground, clutching his nose. Ginny, shaking off the hand she just used to punch him in the face, stormed off into the house. Hermione looked up to see Harry staring after her with his mouth agape. Hermione just disintegrated into tears.

Harry was quick to her side, pulling her in for a hug. Ron was rolling around on the ground, trying to keep control of the blood spilling down his face, "I think that bitch broke my nose."

"Look, mate. I love you and all, but you've just royally pissed off your sister and probably lost one of your best friends. If you don't want to lose another, I suggest you keep your mouth shut," Harry punctuated the last few words very harshly. He helped Hermione to her feet and took her inside. He mumbled to a shocked Mrs. Weasley that she would probably want to go check on Ron in the backyard. His moans could be heard from the kitchen.

Harry helped Hermione upstairs to her bedroom. Her whole body was wracked with uncontrollable sobs. She never imagined in her life that Ron would talk to her that way. He was stubborn and thick headed and sometimes he was mean without really intending to be, but he was never hateful. She felt sick to her stomach, and she could not stop crying as Harry sat her down on her bed. Hermione was shaking from all of the crying, and her head was starting to swim. Harry gave her a reassuring pat on the back before moving across the room to where Ginny sat fuming. Her right hand was cradled in her left, bruised and swollen from where she used it to punch Ron. Hermione could see through the cloudiness of tears how tenderly Harry touched Ginny as he took out his wand to heal her hand. This only made Hermione cry harder.

It was then that Mrs. Weasley stormed through the bedroom door, demanding to know what happened. Her face was beat red with anger, and her eyes were drilling into her daughter. Hermione took in a shaky breath that she let out in a hiccup, and Mrs. Weasley turned her newly sympathetic eyes onto her, "Oh, dear, Hermione," she said as she moved beside Hermione on the bed, "What happened? Did Ronald upset you?" her eyes darted up to Ginny, "That's no excuse young lady. I'll deal with you in a minute."

Hermione was not sure what to say. The tears were still flowing from her eyes and she could not think of a really plausible story in this state, so the truth it was. She told Mrs. Weasley that she had just come to the realization that she was gay, and Ron was having a hard time accepting it. She left out the harsh things Ron had said to her in fear that repeating them would send Ginny into another fit of rage.

Still crying, Hermione looked up at Mrs. Weasley who was staring blankly at her. Then, Mrs. Weasley stood up, "I'm going to have a talk with that boy," she turned back to Ginny, whose hand was looking brand new and both were flexed into tight fists, "I'll deal with you tomorrow." With that, Mrs. Weasley exited the room, mumbling something about how she might have to find somewhere else for Hermione to sleep.

Hermione could not really focus on one thing in particular. Her ears were pounding from all the crying, and her breathing was still shallow. She could hear bits and pieces of Ron and his mother's argument.

"But mom—"

"I don't care if she told you she was going to marry a goat! That girl is the reason you made it home alive. . .SEVERAL TIMES!"

It made Hermione relax a little knowing that Mrs. Weasley was on her side. That woman always got her way, especially when it came to her children. Ron would crumble and apologize, maybe not right away, but he would do it. Hermione would consider accepting, but she would definitely make him work for it.

Harry moved from Ginny's bed over to her, "You going to be okay?"

She had stopped crying. She gave Harry a weak smile, "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's not the first time that boy has made me cry, and I imagine it won't be the last." Harry smiled and patted her on the shoulder before walking over to Ginny and giving her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the room while saying goodnight.

Hermione could feel the nervousness creeping back up, and she felt again like she was going to be sick. She began wringing her hands together. She looked up and locked eyes with the other girl, "Ginny—"

"No," Ginny cut Hermione off before she had the chance to finish the thought. "I'm not disgusted by you," she said as she got up off her bed and moved to sit next to Hermione.

Hermione still hung her head in defeat, "Those things Ron said, though. They don't bother you? Isn't part of you worried about sharing a room with me?"

She could sense Ginny's smile before she even looked up. She met Ginny's stunning blue eyes, with her own brown that paled in comparison. Ginny's smile did not waiver as she leaned in and gave Hermione a sweet peck on the lips. "I'm not worried," was all she said before getting up and leaving Hermione speechless. Hermione just stared in front of her where Ginny sat moments before. She could hear the other girl rustling to get under her covers. She heard the spell that filled the room with darkness. She felt the ever present blush creep up into her cheeks.

Now, Hermione lay in the darkness listening to the beautiful red head's even breaths. She had replayed the kiss at least a thousand times over in her head. She did not know what it meant. It had happened so fast and was so brief that she could barely remember what Ginny's lips had felt like. Hermione's head was telling her that the kiss was just Ginny's way of showing her that the situation was not uncomfortable, but the butterflies that were fluttering around in her stomach were telling her something different. This was going to be an interesting summer.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Ron grumbled out a half-hearted apology to Hermione that, for now, was really all she expected from him. With that, everyone went back to their normal lives. Mrs. Weasley allowed Hermione to stay in Ginny's room, figuring if Ginny was uncomfortable with it, she would say something about it. Everyone was just working day to day trying to get their lives back in order. It seemed silly to everyone, except Ron, to make a big deal out of something like Hermione's sexuality after everything they had been through the past seven years.

So, their lives continued. Ron tried to be less of a prat, a majority of the time which he succeeded at. Harry and Ginny held hands and shared random kisses, while getting to know each other as boyfriend and girlfriend for really the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley continued to work to keep their house hold together and enjoy the company of the Golden Trio. Then there was Hermione. Hermione who had to hide a blush whenever Ginny's lips grazed her when she wanted to whisper something funny she did not want the boys to hear. Hermione who had to remind herself to breathe whenever Ginny's hand brushed hers while passing the bread bowl across the kitchen table. Hermione who had to ignore the creeping feeling that Ginny was doing all of these things on purpose, to get a rise out of her. Now, why would she do that?

It was midway through the summer when the four of them got their letters. They were letters sent on behalf of the new headmistress of Hogwarts Professor McGonagall and the new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shackelbolt. The letters all said the same thing, that each of them was welcome to two options, return to Hogwarts to continue their education, or as of age wizards who fought in the war, forgo their final year and go into auror training at the ministry. They, of course, had the right to refuse both options, but it would be expected of them to return to Hogwarts if they did not take Shacklebolt's offer.

"Well, I know what I'm doing," Hermione said as she folded the letter back up and set it on the breakfast table.

Ron snorted, "Let me guess, you're going back to school?"

"Of course," Hermione replied as if it was the only logical answer.

Ron stood up from the table with a mouthful of biscuit, "Well, I for one don't think I need any more school. Auror training sounds like it would be cool."

There it was. Hermione and Ron had made their decisions quickly and had chosen exactly what anyone would expect. Ginny and Harry just sat in silence, staring at their letters, contemplating their decision. Hermione knew what Harry's internal struggle must be. Hogwarts felt like home to him. It was the only home he had ever known. Becoming an auror was is dream, though.

Ron clapped him on the shoulder, "Come on, mate. There's no point in going back to Hogwarts to train for a job they're already willing to give you, don'tcha think?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Ron."

"No," Harry said looking up from the letter finally, "he's right. There isn't anything at Hogwarts that they could teach me about being an auror that I won't learn in this training. It's the job I've always wanted," he turned his head to Ginny, whose eyes rose to meet his. "I've got to take it."

Ginny briefly glanced over at Hermione before looking back at Harry, "I want to go back to Hogwarts." The two of them sat there staring at each other with sad looks on their faces. Ron and Hermione's eyes met across the room, and they silently agreed to leave the room and let Ginny and Harry talk. As they reached the landing for the stairs, Ron pulled out an extendible ear and waggled his eyebrows at Hermione. She knew it would be wrong to spy on them, but she was really curious about what the two were talking about, so she just shrugged.

"I don't want to be an auror," she could hear Ginny saying, "I want to go to transfigurations class, visit Hogsmeade with my friends, and play quidditch for Gryffindor."

"I understand," Harry replied, but the sullenness was obvious in his voice. "What does this mean for us?"

A chair scraped against the floor. Hermione assumed Ginny was scooting her chair closer to Harry's, "I don't know. We can talk about it. It's only one year."

"It won't be an easy year," Harry said. "Especially not with—" he stopped midsentence.

"What?" Ginny inquired.

Harry sighed, "It's nothing. We'll just figure it all out when it comes. No need to worry about it now." A chair scraped again as Harry got up from the table. Ron quickly retracted the extendible ear just in time for Harry to round the corner. He blinked at the two of them standing awkwardly at the bottom of the flight of stairs, neither looking like they were going up or coming down.

"Listening were you?" Hermione and Ron just hung their heads and blushed. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" he said gesturing his head toward the living room.

"Sure," Hermione replied, confiscating Ron's extendible ear before following Harry into the living room. She sat on the chair that was across from the couch Harry sat on. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his hands intertwined in front of him. "What's up, Harry?"

He looked at her over the top of his glasses, "I'll fight for her."

Hermione sat still. She was searching in her mind for what Harry might be talking about, but she came up blank, "Excuse me."

"Ginny," he said matter-of-factly. "I know you're in love with her."

Hermione's throat dried out completely, and she could feel it constricting in panic. That is the last thing she had expected Harry to say, "I don't know what you're talking about." The words sounded very unconvincing as they strained out against the dryness of her throat.

"Yes, you do, Hermione," his tone was very even. He did not sound like he was getting angry, just stating facts. "I can see it as plain as day whenever you're around her." Hermione was sitting painfully still and ridged at this point as Harry leaned back on the couch, "What's more is I can see that she has feelings for you, as well. Although, I don't think she's quite realized it, yet."

Hermione's heart was beating at an inhuman pace, "Don't be ridiculous, Harry. Ginny loves you, and I don't have—"

He cut her off before she could try to lie, again, about her feelings for Ginny, "No matter. She'll realize it sooner or later, and she'll have to choose. You're my best friend, Hermione, but when that time comes, don't expect me to just step aside. I'll fight for her."

Hermione did not know what to say. Harry simply got up off the couch and went to leave. He passed by Ginny in the doorway. He gave her a wry smile before turning the corner to head up the stairs.

"What were you two talking about?" Ginny asked as she made her way into the living room.

Hermione shook the fuzz from her head and stood up from the chair, "Oh nothing really."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and shrugged, "Do you want to go for a walk? I need to clear my head." She held up the Hogwarts/Ministry letter and then tossed it on the coffee table beside them.

"Sure," Hermione replied as she followed Ginny out the front door.

They walked in silence for the first few minutes. It did not appear to Hermione that Ginny had any particular destination in mind. They were just walking aimlessly across the empty land outside of the Burrow. Ginny's gaze was far off somewhere that Hermione knew she would not be able to see if she followed Ginny's eyes.

"What is it, Gin?" she asked as they came up on a creek, both deciding without saying it out loud that they were going to stop and sit.

Ginny picked up some pebbles off the ground and started throwing them into the water to make them skip, "It's just this whole auror training thing. Feels like Harry's going off and leaving me all over again."

Hermione frowned and bowed her head. She could not lie to herself. Part of her was really hoping that Harry was right when he said Ginny had feelings for. Hermione knew better, though. Ginny was not looking forward to spending time with her at Hogwarts. She was dreading time apart from Harry.

"I guess a little part of me is sad about it," she said, still skipping stones, "but I'm not surprised. I'm not going to let him ruin my last year at school." Ginny stopped skipping the stones and looked at Hermione, "It's not fair for him to take off on whatever adventure suits his fancy and expect me to just be here waiting the whole time."

"I don't think that's what he's doing, Gin."

"And I love him. I do," Ginny had not bothered to even listen to Hermione. "I always have, but I won't do it this time. He isn't going to just leave me alone, again, wondering if he's dead or alive. I'm not going to live like that another time."

Hermione moved so that her arms are wrapped around Ginny who was fighting back the sobs tearing through her body, "It's not like that, now, Ginny. He's not going to fight in a war."

"No, he's just going to train for one," she said as she stood up out of Hermione's arms and began throwing her rocks again.

Hermione stood and placed a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder, "He's not disappearing. He _is_ leaving, but he's not leaving _you_."

Ginny smiled and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "How is it you always know what to say, Hermione Granger?"

"Because I know everything," Hermione said playfully and the two girls started to giggle. It was then that Hermione realized how close she was to Ginny, and her laughter died off. The heat was rising in her cheeks as she took a step back.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Hermione swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. She felt the same way she had the night she had gotten into that fight with Ron, like she was going to be sick. The conversation she had with Harry in the living room was replaying in her head. _She has feelings for you, as well_, he had said. Hermione scanned Ginny's beautiful face and settled on her breathtaking eyes. Was it possible for someone so perfect to fall for her? Hermione decided in that moment that it was worth the risk to find out the answer.

"Ginny, I need to tell you something," she sat back down on the rock, Ginny sat down next to her. She could feel Ginny's concerned eyes, but she could not look at her. "Remember when you asked me if I had a crush on anyone at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah?" Ginny replied, the confusion evident in her tone.

"I told you I didn't, and you wondered, then, how I knew I liked girls," Hermione took a deep breath, "I know because I've liked you for a long time, maybe even as long as I've known you."

Silence. That's all Hermione was met with. She did not dare move a muscle or look at Ginny. Ginny was sitting stone still, as well. Hermione could not even tell if she was breathing. _Great_, Hermione thought, _I've probably given the poor girl a heart attack_. When the silence became too much for Hermione, she finally braved a look at Ginny. Ginny was just sitting there with her eyes on Hermione, set in a shocked expression. Hermione saw her mover her mouth to say something, but Ginny quickly shut it, again, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll go," Hermione stood up and turned to bolt back to the house, but Ginny caught her arm and wheeled her back around. They were standing face-to-face, their chests nearly touching.

"No, please, don't go. I'm sorry," Ginny looked at Hermione in the eye sympathetically. "I just don't know what to say."

Hermione could feel the tears starting to burn in her eyes. She fought them with all that she had, "It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I was stupid for bringing it up," and for the first time in her life, Hermione did feel stupid. She felt stupid that she started to believe that something in Ginny saw something in her, the same something Hermione saw in Ginny.

Ginny reached up and placed a hand on Hermione's cheek, using her thumb to wipe away a tear that Hermione had not realized she let fall. "You could never be stupid," Ginny said in an almost whisper before leaning in and placing a kiss on Hermione's mouth. This was not like the kiss from a few weeks back that Hermione could brush off as a mere act of friendship. This was a real kiss. Hermione knew that because seconds had past and Ginny's lips were still on hers. Hermione stood there frozen until Ginny brought her other hand up and placed it on Hermione's cheek. Hermione melted and wrapped her arms around Ginny, finally returning the kiss.

Ginny moaned against Hermione's mouth, and Hermione could feel her skin start to tingle, her whole body relishing in the sound. That's when the kiss became needier. They moved their lips frantically against each other. Ginny's tongue snuck past Hermione's lips, and every solid thought in Hermione's brain disappeared. There were just Ginny's lips pressed against hers and Ginny's arms wrapped around her neck.

Hermione's hands were rested on Ginny's waist. Ginny's shirt had risen up and exposed some of the skin or her abdomen, so when Hermione lowered her hands just a little, they came into contact with that skin. Ginny jerked back when she felt Hermione's hands, and Hermione just stood there dumbfounded. They both just stared at each other, shocked over what had just happened.

"I'm—I'm sorry," Hermione managed to stutter out.

Ginny's posture softened, and she smiled at Hermione and shook her head, "I kissed you, remember?"

Hermione blushed. It did not seem like Ginny was mad, but she still did not know what that kiss meant to Ginny. Hermione knew what it meant to her. Her lips were still tingling. She could still taste Ginny on her tongue. "But why?" was all Hermione could think to say.

Ginny shrugged, "I wanted to."

"But why?" Hermione repeated.

Ginny shrugged again before winking at Hermione and giving her a flirty half smile, "Come on. Let's head back to the house." With that, the two headed back to the Burrow in silence. Hermione felt like her whole body was on fire from that kiss, and she could not help but walk back to the house with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been days since the kiss Hermione and Ginny shared by the creek, and Ginny had not so much as mentioned it. She gave no indication that it had even happened. Even when she and Hermione were alone, Ginny would just talk about her plans when they got back to school or her relationship with Harry.

Hermione fumed with every mention of The Boy Who Lived. He was particularly attached to Ginny lately, only leaving her alone with Hermione when absolutely necessary, like when the two were going to bed. When Ginny would say anything to him about it, he would just tell her it was because he was leaving for auror training in a couple of weeks and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Hermione knew better, though. This was what Harry had meant when he had said he would fight for Ginny. He had no intention of making this easy for Hermione. What he did not know was that even without him, it would not be particularly easy. Ginny was not even doing the usual subtle flirting that had started over the past few months. It was like it all had never happened.

Hermione was sulking on the couch one afternoon when Ginny came storming into the living room, a red faced Harry in toe. She turned around sharply to face him, "Will you stop following me?!" she yelled.

Harry's jaw tightened as he glanced down at Hermione on the couch then back up at Ginny, "You know, you'd think since I'm leaving in two weeks that you'd maybe want to spend time with me."

Ginny threw her hands up, "Are you kidding? I've spent every second with you for the past week and a half. I need to breathe, Harry."

Hermione was trying her best to sink into the sofa. The couple had been bickering a lot lately. Harry's insecurities were overwhelming him, and they were stressing Ginny out. She did not know that Harry suspected anything, but Hermione figured at this point that there was not anything to suspect.

"Hermione and I are going to go shopping for school," Ginny stated, and Hermione shifted uncomfortably on the couch, "We'll only be gone for a couple of hours. You can survive without me that long."

Harry looked at Hermione, again, and she locked eyes with him, silently pleading with him not to blame her. She did not even know that Ginny was planning a trip to Diagon Alley today. Hermione thought it was a spur of the moment decision to get a break from Harry. Harry's expression softened. Deep down, Harry knew that Hermione's intention would never be to do anything to hurt him. He may think that Hermione was the thing standing in between him and happy ever after with Ginny, but he certainly knew that Hermione could not help how she felt and that it was a constant struggle for the girl. Harry had grown into a very level headed, reasonable, and understanding young man. Part of him just wanted to be there for the girl, comforting her throughout this whole ordeal, but the part of him that was in love with Ginny could not let go of his pride. Harry sighed, defeated, "Fine. I'll see you both when you get back," then he turned and walked out of the room.

Ginny smiled triumphantly and turned to Hermione, "I'm sorry I sprung this on you. I just really need to get out of the house."

Hermione just simply nodded and took Ginny's outstretched hand, then, the two disapparated from the Burrow. When Hermione's eyes refocused, she could see that they were right in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny's hand was still holding onto hers. Hermione looked up to see Ginny scanning the street. She seemed to find what she was looking for because she started across the road, jerking Hermione behind her. She pulled Hermione into a dark alleyway and pushed her up against a brick wall. Hermione went to ask what she was doing but was cut-off when Ginny pressed her lips firmly against Hermione's. Hermione was not any less shocked than any of the other times Ginny kissed her. Once again, it took her a moment to register what was happening. When it hit her, she just let her eyes flutter shut and kissed Ginny back, placing her hands lightly on Ginny's waist, careful not to let them slip this time.

When Ginny pulled away from the kiss, she smiled and rested her forehead against Hermione's, "I feel like I've been waiting ages to do that again."

Hermione could not find her voice. She was more confused than she ever had been before. Hermione cleared her throat and tried to calm her rapid heartbeat and shallow breaths, "Well, why didn't you sooner?" was the only thing she could think to say.

Ginny let out a puff of air and pulled away from Hermione, "Every time we've been alone, I've been panicked that Harry was going to come bursting through the door at any moment or that he would be spying on me. He's been acting so strangely lately, especially when it comes to you," she moved to walk out of the alleyway, and Hermione followed her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was beginning to suspect something."

Hermione sighed. She knew that she should tell Ginny about the conversation she had with Harry. She knew that it was wrong sneaking around with Ginny behind Harry's back, but she also knew that it was worth it for the few small moments that Ginny granted her. Hermione worried that telling Ginny of Harry's accurate suspicions would only lead to her pulling away from Hermione again. Now that Hermione knew what Ginny's kiss, what Ginny's touch felt like, she was not willing to let that feeling go. So, Hermione decided not to say anything for now.

The two girls spent the day weaving in and out of the shops in Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley had already taken care of the school supplies on the girls' lists. They were simply shopping for pleasure, for things that they could decorate their dorms with or extra preferred supplies, like Hermione's pristine, never-dull quills or Ginny's flexfit quidditch gloves. It was nice just spending the day together without Harry or Ron looming over their shoulders constantly. They were relaxed and playful.

When Ginny thought no one was paying attention, she would brush her fingers along Hermione's arm or let her lips graze Hermione's cheek. Hermione was elated from all of the attention, but there was also a nagging feeling of guilt swelling up in the pit of her stomach. That is why when she and Ginny sat outside of a little pub with their shopping bags and glasses of butterbeer, Hermione decided that as much as she did not want to, she needed to tell Ginny the truth.

"Harry does suspect, you know," she said in a mumble.

When she looked up at Ginny, she was giving Hermione a confused expression, "Say what?"

Hermione took a giant gulp of her butterbeer, taking her time swallowing it down, "Harry suspects that there might be. . .feelings developing between you and I."

Ginny's face fell, "How do you know that?"

"He told me," Hermione answered. "He said he knew I was in love with you and that he could see you starting to like me as well, but that you just hadn't realized it. He said when it came down to you making a choice, he'd fight for you."

Ginny looked baffled. She shook her head, "That boy is, well, very observant."

Hermione nodded.

"And very right," Ginny continued.

Hermione met Ginny's eyes. Ginny was giving her a soft smile. Hermione's stomach was fluttering and her heart was swelling with more love for the girl than she ever could have imagined. Could Ginny be saying what Hermione hoped she was saying?

"After the war," Ginny started, "it felt like my world was put into a different perspective. I started seeing you through different eyes. You weren't just smart, talented, brave Hermione anymore. You were strong, beautiful, stunningly attractive Hermione." There was that blush rising in Hermione's cheeks, again. "When you told me you didn't feel as if things with Ron were going in a romantic direction, I felt relieved. When you told me you were gay, I had to leave the room because there was so much stirring inside me. I felt confused and overwhelmed and a little elated. I didn't understand what was happening, but the feelings just kept washing over me whenever I was near you."

Ginny's whole face lit up as she was telling Hermione all of this. It was like she was radiating with some unseen power with the confession. Hermione could see her glowing and could not help but smile at the passion with which this girl was admitting her feelings for her.

"That day by the creek when you told me you liked me, I was a little blown away. I had hoped but knowing made the whole thing so real, and I couldn't deny anymore that I had legitimate feelings for you," she smiled at Hermione who felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest at any second. "And then, we kissed." Ginny's smile grew wider, "I was kind of shocked by it. I hadn't really expected to do it, but then it happened, and I lost all control."

"But you pulled away," Hermione noted.

The glow washed off of Ginny, and her smile turned into a frown, "I love Harry, Hermione. At least, I think I do. I don't want to hurt him."

"I don't either," Hermione admitted, avoiding looking Ginny in the eye.

Ginny placed her hand atop Hermione's on the table and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I don't know what to do, Hermione. I really don't."

Hermione still couldn't look at her, "Whatever makes you happy, I suppose."

Ginny gave out a frustrated sigh and withdrew her hand, "You say that like it's easy. You both make me happy."

Hermione looked Ginny in the eye and with all the confidence she could muster she said, "Well, it isn't supposed to be easy, is it?" she leaned forward in her chair, putting on the most serious face she could come up with. "I'm not going to sit here and say that I'm routing for you and Harry. He's my best friend, and I don't want to hurt him, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. I won't pressure you, Ginny. Just follow your heart instead of your head. It's something I've learned the hard way many times. Your heart knows the answer, Ginny. You just have to listen to it. You can't let the notion that you'll hurt either one of us be the deciding factor. You'll just hurt yourself in the end."

Ginny looked shocked at how insightful Hermione had just been. Hermione was shocked at herself. All of that sounded more like something Harry would say. She had learned a lot from that boy over the years, although she would never admit it out loud to him. Hermione stood behind everything she had just said. She knew that like almost every other time in her life that she was right.

"I know you're right," Ginny confirmed. "I just think I need some time to figure it all out."

"I understand," Hermione said, leaning back into her chair.

Ginny stood up from the table. She waived her wand over the bags and sent them disappearing to the Burrow. "Let's get home," Ginny said, reaching her hand out to Hermione. Hermione took it and stood up, ready to disapparate. Before they could, however, Ginny looked Hermione in the eye, "You said that you were in love with me, by the way," then, she smiled and winked, and they turned on the spot.

The blush had just hit Hermione's cheeks when they apparated into the living room of the Weasley household. Hearing the pop, Harry came into the living room. He frowned when he saw Hermione's blush and that she and Ginny were still holding hands. Hermione dropped Ginny's hand and lowered her face to hide her blushing cheeks. "Dinner's ready," was all Harry said. Ginny made her way over to him. She tugged lightly on his shirt and gave him a small kiss on the lips before exiting toward the kitchen.

"Harry," Hermione said as he turned to follow her.

He stopped and turned to look at her, eyebrows raised, "Yeah?"

"I'll fight back."

He regarded her for a moment and then simply nodded his head before turning and following his girlfriend into the kitchen. _His girlfriend for now,_ Hermione thought before making her way to the kitchen herself.


	10. Chapter 10

The first night that Ginny crawled into Hermione's bed, Hermione had been so shocked she had barely slept the whole night. Ginny had waited until she thought everyone in the house was asleep, mainly Harry, then she came over to Hermione's bed, pulled back the covers and climbed right in. Nothing else happened. She just turned so that she was facing away from Hermione and grabbed Hermione's arm so that it was wrapped around her. Hermione was dumbfounded, convinced that she was dreaming. Hermione feared that any movement would shatter the fragile illusion and that closing her eyes would reveal that this was anything but real. It took her hours to fall asleep, but when she woke up, Ginny was there in her bed smiling at her, placing a small kiss on her lips before getting up to go downstairs for breakfast.

It occurred almost every night after. Ginny would wait until she was sure everyone was asleep and then she would join Hermione in bed. Most of the time, they just slept comfortably in each other's arms but sometimes they would kiss for hours before falling asleep. During the day, Ginny belonged to Harry. They would hold hands and be playful with each other. Hermione would glare enviously at their public displays of affection, their love on display for the world to see. Hermione would give anything to show the world how she felt about Ginny, but she knew that, right now at least, that would be impossible. So, Hermione waited for nightfall because in the darkness where no one could see, Ginny was hers.

Things between Harry and Hermione were tense to say the least. Neither wanted the situation to affect their friendship, but it was hard when spending time with one another to ignore the voice in the back of your mind telling you that this was the only person preventing you from living happily ever after with the girl you loved. They were in a silent competition for the girl's affection. They never spoke of it, but it was written all over their faces whenever they were around each other.

Hermione knew that she needed to step up her game. She could not let Ginny just slip through her fingers. She had to do something that would at least put her on level ground with Harry in Ginny's eyes. The night before Harry left for auror training, Ginny still climbed into bed with Hermione all the same. Hermione pulled her close and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, "I need to tell you something."

Ginny's eyes filled with concern, "What is it?"

Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out, "I know we don't talk much about how we feel. It's kind of been something that has gone understood between us, but I have to tell you, Ginny."

Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's cheek, "Tell me what?"

"I'm in love with you. I'm not talking school girl crush in love. I'm talking about true, unconditional, pure love. Ginny Weasley, you are the one for me, the only one. I love you," Hermione barely got the last word out before Ginny's mouth was attacking hers. She and Ginny had shared some very passionate kisses in the past couple of weeks, but never anything like this. Ginny was kissing her with such need, such emotion that Hermione was not able to contain the moan that escaped from her lips.

With that, Ginny pulled back and smiled at Hermione. Then to Hermione's surprise, Ginny moved so that she was straddling Hermione. Normally, Hermione would begin to over think things. She had never been in this position before, and Hermione was not one to go into something with no knowledge of what she was doing, but Hermione's body was on autopilot. Her hands seemed to instinctively go to Ginny's hips just above her muscular thighs. Ginny dipped down and began to kiss Hermione feverishly once again. Ginny shifted so that she was lying on top of Hermione rather than just sitting on her. Her hands began to run down the length of Hermione's body starting at her neck and ending just below Hermione's tank top. Ginny began to pull the tank top up over Hermione's stomach, her hands caressing the skin beneath.

Hermione pulled back from the kiss, "What're you doing?" she said in out of breath gasps.

"I-I don't know," Ginny said, equally out of breath. "It just felt right. Do you want me to stop?"

Hermione thought for a second. She did not want Ginny to stop, but she did not know where things would go if she let Ginny continue. Hermione did not know how far Ginny had gone with Harry, but Hermione herself had no sexual experience. She had not even so much as read about it, which did not leave her confident in her abilities. However, right in that moment, looking up into Ginny's eyes, Hermione's instincts took over once again. She grabbed at her tank top and pulled it over her head. Hermione did not wear a bra to bed, so she was completely exposed to Ginny.

Just when she was about to get self-conscious, Ginny leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, "You are so beautiful," she said before moving her mouth to Hermione's jaw, then Hermione's neck and shoulder. Hermione's skin was on fire with every touch of Ginny's lips. This was the most amazing feeling. Soon the rest of their clothes were discarded, and their hands and mouths were exploring each other's body. _So, this is what it feels like to make love,_ Hermione thought before her mind was lost in complete bliss.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, there was a sense of euphoria rushing over her. She felt like she was floating on clouds. Ginny's hands and mouth had taken her to new heights. She did not know if she could ever get enough. She was surprised, though, to find that Ginny was not in the bed next to her when she woke up. Ginny usually woke up before her, but she always waited for Hermione before getting up and going to breakfast. Then Hermione remembered that today was the day that Harry would be leaving for auror training, and her mood almost instantly fell. Ginny had probably gotten up early to spend time with Harry before he left that afternoon. Hermione had convinced herself that after last night, Ginny would finally be hers, that what happened meant that Ginny had chosen her. She had been naïve.

Hermione got out of bed and found some clothes to put on. She walked down the stairs with a sullen face. When she entered the kitchen, everyone else was already there gathering food onto their breakfast plates. This morning they were joined by Bill and Fleur and also George. Hermione imagined they were here to see Ron and Harry off and bid them good luck. There Ginny was sitting next to Harry as usual, the seat across from her empty for Hermione. Ginny did not look up as she came in the room, so Hermione sat and picked half-heartedly at her food.

Breakfast consisted of talk about quidditch and magical politics along with animated excitement from Ron and Harry of the adventure they were about to embark on. Everyone was in high spirits, except for Ginny and Hermione. Neither one of them spoke up at all, nor had they yet to meet each other's eyes. It was not for Hermione's lack of trying. She was silently pleading for Ginny to look at her and confirm that what they had shared last night had been special and not a mistake. Ginny never looked up. The rest of the morning went the same way. The family doted over Ron and Harry. Bill and George shook each of their hands as they left to return to their jobs. Fleur gave them both kisses on the cheek, and Hermione thought their faces were going to explode from the blush that was showing on their faces. Ron's ears were as red as his hair. She would have laughed had it been any other day.

When the house cleared out and Ron went to do some last minute packing under the scrutiny of his mom, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were left standing awkwardly in the living room together. They were all staring at their feet, none of them sure what to say. Ginny was the first one to speak. "I need to talk to you both," she huffed before plopping down on the chair. Harry and Hermione took a seat next to each other on the sofa. She and Harry shared a sympathetic look. This was the talk they had been waiting for most of the summer. One of them would leave this room heartbroken; the other would leave with the girl of his/her dreams.

"I owe you both an apology," Ginny said, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "I haven't been particularly fair to either of you. I'm sorry. I really am. I care for both of you so deeply. It hasn't been easy for me. I can only imagine how it's felt for either of you."

Hermione could feel her throat constricting and her heart speeding up. What Ginny said next would either shatter her or elate her. She had never been so panicked in her life. She hated not knowing, not being sure. This is the first time she had addressed her feelings for Hermione in front of anyone else. That had to be a good sign, right? Ginny lowered her eyes to the floor, "I have to be honest and say that I'm no closer to making a decision than I was before."

_Before what?_ Hermione thought, but she knew what Ginny meant. Harry might not know, but Hermione was sure. Ginny was referring to what happened last night. She was no closer to choosing Hermione than she had been before she and Hermione made love. Hermione felt like crying, but she fought back the feeling.

"It's incredibly selfish, what I've been doing to the two of you," Ginny continued. "I've come between you as friends, and I feel I've taken advantage of you both." Harry and Hermione shared a look once more, "That's why I feel that, until I know for sure, I shouldn't choose either one of you."

Harry's face screwed up in a mixture of shock and confusion, "What?"

Hermione's pulse was still racing. Ginny may not have chosen her, but she had not rejected her either. She had also neither chosen nor rejected Harry. They had both lost and gained hope at the same time.

"From this point on, until I've made my decision. I only want to be friends with either of you. I can't keep things going the way they are. I don't want to lead someone on and then break his or her heart. I love you, both. I don't want anyone to get hurt," Ginny finished. Harry looked angry, but Hermione's head was spinning. Ginny just admitted that she loved her. All was not lost. Hermione's fight was not over. It would be hard to go back to being just friends with Ginny, but if Hermione had her way, it would not last long. She and Ginny would go off to Hogwarts together and Hermione would win Ginny's heart once and for all. Hermione's heart soared with all of the possibilities.

When Ginny got up and left the room, leaving Hermione and Harry sitting together on the sofa alone, Hermione's heart started to ache instead. Harry would be going off to auror training for months. He would not have the same opportunity to win Ginny over. Was that fair? Hermione cursed at herself for her concern for the boy, but he was, after all, her best friend.

"I know it seems as though I have an unfair advantage," Hermione said to him, "since I'm going off to Hogwarts with her alone. You're my best friend, though, Harry, so, I promise to keep things fair. I'll stay just friends with Ginny. I won't put any pressure on her decision."

Harry looked at her and smiled, "You'd really do that for me?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, Harry. I love her. I'm not giving up the fight. If she comes to me, if I'm the one she chooses, I won't say no."

That afternoon, the house hold said goodbye to Harry and Ron. Mrs. Weasley cried. Ron apologized to Hermione for being a jerk, and she hugged him for the first time in months. She even hugged Harry and told him to stay safe. Ginny did not prolong her goodbye with Harry. It was not the heartfelt goodbye of two people in love. It was a simple goodbye between good friends. That night, Ginny did not crawl into bed with Hermione. She simply said goodnight to Hermione and turned over to face the wall. However, in the darkness as Hermione was drifting off to sleep, she heard Ginny say, "It meant something, Hermione. It meant everything." So, despite what happened that day, and Ginny not being in her arms, Hermione still fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione and Ginny had been back at Hogwarts for nearly three weeks, which meant it had been over a month since Ginny declared that she only wanted to be friends. It was probably one of the most difficult trials of Hermione's life. Many of the other challenges Hermione had faced had some textbook solution that Hermione could pull out of the archive of her memory of all of the books she had read. There were not any books to explain away hers or Ginny's feelings. There was not some published witch or wizard that could tell Hermione what to do specifically to make Ginny choose her. Hermione was playing the waiting game, and it sucked.

In the meantime, Hermione did her best to keep herself distracted. She was head girl this year, which meant she had a lot of responsibilities in the castle, and she also got her own room and bathroom. It was nice seeing as no matter how polite all the girls were in her year about her coming out, Hermione still suspected sharing a room with them might have been a tad bit awkward. Ginny would stop by Hermione's room occasionally for a quiet place to study or help with her homework, but she would always sit across the room as far as she could get from Hermione. It was driving Hermione crazy. It took everything she had not to let thoughts of Ginny take over her.

One afternoon in that third week at Hogwarts, Hermione was walking down a nearly empty corridor, trying to push thoughts of Ginny out of her head. She was staring sullenly at the ground, clutching a pile of books when she ran head on into another student walking the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry—"

"Oh no, it was my fault—"

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

The chorus of apologies between the two continued as they gathered up the books that had flown from Hermione's arms upon collision. The other person who turned out to be a girl from Hufflepuff house handed Hermione the last of her fallen books. When Hermione looked up, her breath nearly caught in her throat. This girl was gorgeous. Hermione was not even sure gorgeous was a strong enough word. She was literally breath taking. She was tall, a few inches taller than Hermione. Her hair was long and blonde and fell effortlessly straight around her shoulders. Her skin was tan from what Hermione guessed was hours in the sun during some sport or another. Her eyes were a color in between a blue and a green, and she had the most perfect shaped lips that curled into an equally as perfect smile as she met Hermione's eyes.

"You'd be surprised how often this happens to me," the girl said, "I really should start paying attention to where I'm going."

Hermione smiled back at her, "Oh don't be silly. You're hardly to blame. I wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention."

"My name's Alexa," the tall girl said, reaching a hand out to Hermione.

Hermione shook it with a little bit of a blush hinting on her cheeks, "I'm Hermione."

Alexa giggled, "It's a bit hard not to know who you are, Hermione." Hermione blushed even harder. "Where are you headed?"

"Just to the library. I usually do my studying and homework in my room, but I'm getting a bit stir crazy."  
"How about I join you? I need to get a head start on a potions essay anyway," Alexa grabbed half of the stack of Hermione's books, "This way both of us can make sure the other doesn't trample over any poor unsuspecting first years." Hermione let out a small laugh and the two girls continued down the corridor.

When they got to the library, the two girls spread out at one of the tables in a quiet corner. After Alexa found the books that she needed for her potions essay, the two sat relatively silent as they did their work. Hermione looked up from her transfigurations textbook to study the girl across from her. This girl was definitely the type that did not go unnoticed. How is it that Hermione had never seen her before?

"Alexa, what year are you?" Hermione asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Seventh," the girl said simply.  
"Really?" Hermione asked, shocked, "I don't mean to be rude, but how come I don't recognize you?"

Alexa looked up from the parchment she was scribbling notes on and smiled a smile that made Hermione's stomach do a tiny flip. "I was homeschooled before. My parents are a bit paranoid. They always said that Voldemort wasn't gone for good, that he'd be back. When Harry Potter started here, they were convinced that it meant bad things were going to happen at this school."

"Well they wouldn't be wrong there," Hermione said with a grumble.

Alexa let out a small laugh, "So I've heard. Now though, they seem pretty convinced that the threat is gone, so they said I could come here for my last year if I wanted to."

"Do you like it?"

Alexa smiled in a way that seemed to Hermione to be flirty, "I'm starting to." Hermione's cheeks were starting to burn with a blush she thought could only be elicited by one girl. Alexa was proving that assumption to be wrong.

As if she sensed some of her power over Hermione waning, Ginny came barreling around one of the library stacks, "Bloody hell, Hermione, I've been looking everywhere for—who's this?" Ginny stopped abruptly to stare at Alexa with an eyebrow raised.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Ginny, this is Alexa. She's a seventh year that was homeschooled up until this term. Alexa, this is my friend Ginny."

"Nice to meet you," Alexa reached out a hand for Ginny to shake, but instead of taking it, Ginny pulled out a chair and sat down at the table next to Hermione. She was staring at the Hufflepuff girl with intense eyes. Hermione could feel the nervous knots forming in her stomach, which was ridiculous. She had just met Alexa, and Ginny had made it very clear that she and Hermione were just friends.

"Homeschooled, huh? Must mean you don't have many friends," Ginny stated plainly, eyes still fixed on Alexa.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked that Ginny could be so rude to a girl she just met.

Alexa shifted in her chair. Hermione could tell she was uncomfortable in the situation. Hermione only hoped that she knew that she was not the problem, and that Ginny's behavior was caused by a backlog of other things. "Uhm, I don't really. I'm still getting to know people," her eyes flashed to Hermione for a quick second, and Hermione could see the blush form in Alexa's cheeks.

"So no boyfriend, then? Not even back home?"

"Ginny! Honestly!" Hermione exclaimed, again.

"Uh, no," Alexa's blush was completely obvious at this point, "I tend to enjoy the company of girls."

"How convenient," Ginny said venomously.

"Excuse us," Hermione said as she got up, grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her away from the table, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips, "Getting to know your new friend."

"By being completely rude and insufferable?"

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Ginny exasperated, throwing her hands up. "I could see the way that girl was looking at you. She was practically undressing you with her eyes."

Hermione was fuming, "Whatever she was or wasn't doing is of no concern to you, which is a choice, need I remind you, that you made yourself," Hermione was now mirroring Ginny's original stance. "You don't just get to waltz into a room and harass everyone who makes you jealous, when you made it very clear that you and I are just friends."

Ginny looked hurt. If Hermione had not been so angry and frustrated with the girl, she might have been sorry. At the moment though, Hermione was annoyed and irritated with Ginny's childish behavior. It was reminding her of Ron, which was not a quality that Hermione found attractive on Ginny. She was not about to put up with it.

"Why were you looking for me?" Hermione asked, remembering why Ginny had shown up in the library in the first place.

"Just forget it," Ginny huffed out before turning on her heel and high tailing it out of the library.

Alexa still looked uncomfortable when Hermione returned to the table, "Ex-girlfriend?" she asked.

"No, not really. It never got that far," Hermione could feel a fist tightening around her heart. She let out a long, heavy sigh, "It's all very complicated."

"I won't make you get into it," Alexa said before smiling at Hermione and then returning her attention back to her homework.

Starting that day and much to Ginny's displeasure, Hermione and Alexa started spending a lot of time together. Hermione was learning so much about the new girl. Alexa was from a very progressive wizarding family. Her mother was a muggle so she understood a lot about Hermione's upbringing, which was never the case with Ginny. Her father, however, was a wizard. How the two managed to stay together was a mystery to Hermione, but it was very admirable. It also turned out that Alexa was an excellent quidditch player. She even made the Hufflepuff team as a chaser. Ginny had not enjoyed that news too much.

"You're coming to my game tonight, right?" Alexa asked. They were sitting outside by the lake. It was still warm enough to do some studying outside during the day. Hermione had her back up against a tree, and Alexa was sitting cross-legged a few feet away.

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled, "Of course I'll be there. You're playing Gryffindor."

The other girl smiled and moved across the grass so that she was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Hermione. Alexa had to slouch down a bit for them to be level. Her face was now close to Hermione's, and Hermione could feel her pulse starting to speed up. "You'll route for me won't you?" she asked, "Even if it is in a silent no one else knows kind of way?"

"If I'm silent, how will you know I'm routing for you?" Hermione asked, giving the girl a sly smile. Part of her wanted to pull away from the closeness, but another part of her was being drawn in. She did not know at this point which one would win.

Alexa gave her the same sly smile right back, "Judging by how the next few seconds go, I think I'll be able to wager a guess."  
"What do you me—?" Hermione was cut off by Alexa's lips being pressed firmly against hers. They felt as perfect as they looked. It did not take long for Hermione to realize what was going on and kiss her back. It was nice, and Hermione found herself smiling when the kiss ended.

"I'll see you at the game, Hermione," Alexa said as she stood up, smiling from ear to ear. That was all she said before turning to walk back to the castle. It was not long after the girl started walking away that Hermione's stomach started to tighten and a feeling of guilt washed over her. The part of her that wanted to pull away from Alexa moments before was now making her feel like she had just cheated on Ginny. Hermione just rested her face in her hands and let out another heavy sigh, then began to gather her things so she could head up to the castle for dinner before the quidditch match that evening.


	12. Chapter 12

Dinner was sufficiently awkward for Hermione. Ginny, who had been fairly touch and go lately, joined her at the Gryffindor table for the first time in over a week, completely casual as if everything were normal between them. She sat down and began to talk to Hermione animatedly about the upcoming opening game against Hufflepuff. She was spouting off about strategy, weaknesses and strengths of the other team, weaknesses and strengths of her players, it was all very passionate. Any other day Hermione probably would have found it adorable, but right now, Hermione was not able to focus on anything the quidditch captain was saying.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked her, stopping a detailed explanation of a flying formation she had come up with on her own. She had noticed that Hermione was not eating, merely pushing her food around on her plate.

Hermione looked up from her dinner and smiled weakly at Ginny, "Nothing, sorry. I'm just distracted."

"Distracted? By what?" Ginny asked. Hermione's eyes shifted unintentionally across the room toward the Hufflepuff table and landed on Alexa, who coincidentally enough was looking up to meet Hermione's eyes at that moment. Hermione looked away quickly, blush burning her cheek. It did not go unnoticed by Ginny. "Oh, I see. Wouldn't want to interrupt your daydreams about your new girlfriend." Before Hermione could even respond, Ginny had pushed off from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall. This day only kept getting worse for Hermione.

That night's game was intense. It seemed like Ginny had brought all of her jealousy and tension toward Alexa out on the field with her. She was fouling the Hufflepuff chaser left and right. However, Ginny was clever enough to pull it off without penalty. Alexa did her best to hold her own despite the adversity, but as good as she was, Ginny Weasley was still better, and the Gryffindor team captain was relishing in it.

From the stands, Hermione felt like she was in the middle of it all. She could feel the tension from the girls from her seat. Everyone else would be oblivious to what was happening in the air, but Hermione knew all too well. On the one hand, it was a little exciting to watch Ginny get so jealous over her, but on the other, it was confusing and frustrating to watch a girl who was not her girlfriend by her own choosing be so unnecessarily hostile to another girl who was also not Hermione's girlfriend. Hermione felt like it was Yule Ball with Ron and Viktor all over again, except ten times worse.

Inevitably, Gryffindor won the match. It was not even remotely close. Hermione made her way down to the pitch when it ended, so she could congratulate Ginny and maybe tell Alexa that she was still impressive even without the win. Hermione could see Ginny's smug look from all the way across the field as she began to make her way over to her. She was nearly to the red head when she was intercepted by the blond.

"So, did you manage to get in a few silent cheers?" the tall girl asked, smiling even though her team had just been utterly slaughtered. Her robes were muddy and drenched with sweat. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, which made the dimples in her cheeks stand out even more.

Hermione smiled back at her, "I will neither confirm nor deny that I found your performance impressive, and that I silently clapped when you scored those three goals."

"You kept count. That's so sweet!" she said before leaning in and pecking Hermione right on the lips. That was the first time Hermione had ever kissed another girl in front of anyone, and it was in front of half the school that was now scattered around the pitch. Hermione looked around to see that a few people were gawking, then her eyes landed on the girl she knew was watching and her heart fell in her stomach. Ginny was staring right at her, not even bothering to look away when Hermione met her eyes. The younger girl's jaw was set and her nostrils were flared. She looked like she was fighting back tears. She held Hermione's eyes for a few seconds before she stomped off toward the locker room, pushing through the crowd of people congratulating her.

Hermione turned toward Alexa, "I have to go. I'm sorry. You really were great," she said before chasing after Ginny. Hermione pushed open the door to the girls' locker room to find Ginny on a bench with her head in her hands, sobbing. "Ginny. . ."

"Have you come to rub your new fantastic relationship in my face?" she asked, pulling her face from her hands and wrapping her arms around her body.

Hermione stared at the concrete floor, "You know I wouldn't do something like that. Besides, we're not in a relationship."

"The entire school just saw you kiss her!" Ginny yelled, standing from her spot to face Hermione, fists balled tightly at her side.

"She kissed me, Ginny!" Hermione yelled back. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Why does it even matter?"

Ginny snorted, "You know why."

"No, actually, I don't," Hermione said through gritted teeth, "You said you just wanted to be friends. I have done everything you have asked of me. I have been patient and understanding, and I haven't put any pressure on you, but you can't expect me to wait around for you forever."

Ginny's eyes narrowed, "Right, I take a little bit more time to figure things out than you would like so you decide to shove your tongue in the mouth of the first girl you find attractive. Brilliant."

"How dare you?" Hermione spat. "You messed me around for months, making me feel like I was something special when we were alone and then tossing me aside to go running back to your boyfriend. Your boyfriend who is my best friend! But I should've known better, right?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest in anger, "I should have known not to fall in love with the girl with a boyfriend. I should have known not to mess around with my best friend's girl, but you know what, Ginny? I didn't care about any of that. I just wanted you, any part of you I could get, so I settled for anything you were willing to give because _I'm in love with you_.

"I told you that, too, don't you remember?" Ginny refused to meet Hermione's gaze. She was staring at her feet, ashamed. "I told you that I was truly in love with you. Do you remember what happened after I told you that, Ginny? Do you?" Ginny said nothing. "Answer me!"

"Yes," she replied, barely audible.

"And the next day you tossed me aside, again, but I held on to the hope that all you needed was time. If I just gave you time, you would realize that I was all you could ever want, and we would finally be together, and I have given you time, Ginny, and I'll continue to give you as much time as you need, but what am I supposed to do with myself until you figure it out? Am I supposed to pine for you? Am I supposed to drive myself crazy wanting to kiss you and touch you? Or am I allowed to distract myself from how damn much it hurts to be near you every day knowing what it's like to have you in my arms and not be allowed to anymore?" tears were starting to stream down Hermione's face at that point. She had wanted to say these things to Ginny for so long.

"Hermione," Ginny said gently, taking a step closer to Hermione, "why haven't you said anything before now? You've seemed so distant since we got back to school. I didn't even think you wanted me anymore."

"I made a promise," Hermione mumbled at the floor.

Ginny furrowed her brow in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Hermione sighed and looked up at Ginny, "When you told me and Harry that you only wanted to be friends until you figured things out, I knew he wouldn't think it was fair that I got to go away with you to Hogwarts all alone and spend a whole year trying to win you over. I promised him that I wouldn't try to sway your decision."

"You are the most amazing and genuine person, Hermione Granger," Ginny said as she took a step closer to Hermione and placed a hand on either side of her face, "and that is one of the many reasons why I love you," she said just as she leaned forward and captured Hermione's lips with her own.

Hermione's mind went blank. She stopped thinking completely for the first time in her entire life and let her body take over. She immediately wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist and kissed her with everything that she had been bottling up since before they had come back to school. Ginny's arms were now wrapped tightly around Hermione's neck and the passion in the kiss was starting to build. Hermione had nearly let herself go completely before her mind snapped back to life, and everything that had happened came rushing back, and she jerked away from Ginny.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ginny asked, puzzled and out of breath.

Hermione began walking backwards away from Ginny, "You can't—You can't keep doing this. I can't keep letting you," and with that, she turned and bolted out of the locker room, leaving Ginny standing there dumbfounded.


End file.
